1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing device spools image data such as a PDF file (Portable Document Format), analyzes the image data, generates temporal intermediate data that includes the analyzing result, and subsequently performs a rendering process based on the intermediate data, and consequently generates bitmap image data corresponding to image data.
A printing device has a first mode that image data is developed from print data in a removal drive and a second mode that image data is developed from print data in a memory area inside of the printing device. If a free area size of the removal drive is sufficient to store the developed image data, the first mode is selected; and otherwise the second mode is selected.
When storing image data, another printing device stores compressed image data in storage means that is one of internal storage means and external storage means, which has a larger free area.
The aforementioned printing device selects a storage device which has a larger free area as a storing place of image data. However, if a data transfer rate of the selected storage device is low, image data may be stored in the storage device having a low data transfer rate even though the image data can be stored in a storage device having a small free area but a high data transfer rate.